An analog input signal received at an ADC can have an amplitude that can vary widely relative to the full scale range of the signal. In many wireless applications, the amplitude of an input signal can fall −2 dB to −40 dB of the full scale range (i.e., 80% to 1% of the maximum amplitude). It is difficult to design an ADC that can digitize an analog input signal with sufficient performance over the wide range of amplitudes. For example, if the ADC is used in a base station of a mobile phone network, if the ADC cannot accurately convert analog signals with smaller amplitudes, the operator may need to add additional base stations. Conversely, if the ADC can accurately convert signals that have amplitudes that are −40 dB of the full scale range, fewer base stations are needed.